Kagome's Problem
by Nomanji
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! I know my last update was 4 years ago.. So I'm going to rewrite the published chapters and complete the story as fast as I can. InuKag pairing! Kagome gets into a terrible ordeal, what will Inuyasha do? And will he succeed?
1. Kagome's Problem

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Inuyasha…

If I name some things wrong its because I dont know how to wright it…  
(Like Hiraikotsu Sango's weapon)

This is my first fic so please dont be to hard on me, thanks!

------------------

** Kagome's Problem**

**K**agome jumped down the well and yelled a goodbye to her mother. When she reached the bodem she started climbing up again. "Your late!" was the first thing she heard. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I had to do something before i could come." Inuyasha was standing there and stared at her with his golden orbs. "And it was more important than our quest?" he finally said.

Kagome started to get irritated. "And if I tell you I'm late because I was getting YOUR noodles?." _Yes that shuts him up… _Kagome thought. And yes, Inuyasha didn't know what to say for a moment but then he replied; "Lets just go okay? Because of you where already slowed down." Kagome dicided not to argue and they went back to the village.

------------------

When they arrived the group welcomed Kagome and they left the village. They walked for a couple hours before a demon appeard. It was a huge demon with horns, large claws and a very stinky breath.

"Give me the Jewel Shards you posses!" the demon said. Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga and yelled "Come and get me!" Miroku and Sango joined the battle while they told Kagome and Shippo to seek cover. "Inuyasha, the demon has a shard in his head!" Screamed Kagome before she ran towards the forest with Shippo in her arms.

Inuyasha and the rest had a hard time with this demon. The demon protected his head very carefully. With his remaining hand and his tail he attacked Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Sango jumped on Kirara's back and tried to attack the head. She trew her hiraikotsu but missed.

------------------

Meanwile somewhere far away from the battle, Kagome finally stopped running to catch her breath. "Kagome do you thing they wil be alright?" the little fox demon asked. Of course they will shippo!" Kagome replied with a smile. They both sat down for a moment, but almost directly Kagome stood up looking around.

Kagome felt more shards comming closer and knew it was Naraku. "Show yourself Naraku!" Kagome yelled while readying her bow and arrows. Shippo was terrified and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Naraku knew she knew he was there but still did not show himself. Instead he awnserd; "Try finding me girl."

-------------------

Kagome didn't know it then but a small insect slowly approached her body. Shippo sniffed the air trying to find Naraku's scent so he could tell Kagome in wich direction he was. The insect was now at her feet and slowly walked over to her toes. Because of her shoes and socks she didn't feel the insect climbing up her legs.

When it finally reached her skin it stung her. Kagome felt a pain go through her leg. "ouch!" Shippo looked up at her. "Whats wrong Kagome?" Kagome replied; "Something stung me!" But when she looked the insect was gone. Naraku was dissapeard as well. He had a large grin on his face…

--------------------

Sorry for the short first chapter… I still have to learn I guess.

Please review!

Orangewing


	2. The Illness

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Inuyasha…**

_Previously:_  
Kagome felt a pain go through her leg. "ouch!" Shippo looked up at her. "Whats wrong Kagome?" Kagome replied; "Something stung me!" But when she looked the insect was gone. Naraku was dissapeard as well. He had a large grin on his face…

* * *

**The Illness**

**I**nuyasha and the gang finally managed to defeat the demon and got the Jewel Shard from its head. Now they where off to find Kagome. "How did she get so far! Stupit wench…" Inuyasha sniffed the ground and finally found her scent. "Let's go!"

Kagome sat on the ground rubbing her leg. Shippo looked but didn't see anything that would proof she was stung. "Really Kagome it must have been something els." "Yeah Shippo I guess your right… Let's go back to the others."

"To late!" Kagome looked up and saw her friends standing in front of her. She stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "So you defeated the demon?" she asked. "Of course we did!" he replied while giving her the Shard. They soon started they're journy again. Kagome didn't say anything about Naraku and the fact she was stung by something.

-----------------------

After about an hour Kagome felt incredibly tired. "You guys, can we pause for a moment?" Inuyasha of course said that they already paused a moment ago and wanted to go on. Sango looked a bit concearned and looked at Miroku. "Kagome is everything alright?" "Yes but I'm really tired thats all." Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome all looked at Inuyasha. "Alright, alright! We can rest here, its almost night anyway…"

They where all glad because they all felt a little tired. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and layed down watching everyone set up camp. "A little help would be nice you know!" When Inuyasha looked down to see who it was he saw a really mad Sango looking up the tree. "So? Ask someone ells to help you." He awnserd.

Because of that Sango walked back and wispered in Kagome's ear. The next thing he knew was that everyone was eating near the campfire and left him out. "Hey! Why cant I have something!" "Because.." Kagome swallowed her noodles. "You didn't help set up camp." Inuyasha looked the other way and muttered "Fine!"

---------------------

It didn't take long for Kagome to fall asleep. Shippo curled up in her arms. After everyone fell asleep Inuyasha jumped down his tree and searched in Kagome's backpack for something to eat. He muttert something. "Unfair… didn't help… left out…" He stopped for a moment and looked at Kagome. Her face was wet. "Feh, must have a nightmare…" Then he heard her softly wispering; "Inu.. yasha…" He hopped closer to her.

_Shes having a nightmare… about me!_

"Feh.. what did I ever do to her anyway?" Inuyasha jumped back into his tree with the chocolate he had found and shortly after he ate it he fell asleep.

--------------------

The next morning Inuyasha woke up early because of some noise he heard. He looked down to see a frustrated Sango walking around and a concearned Miroku trying to calm her. "Are you sure she will be alright? Are you sure!" Sango almost screamed the last part. Inuyasha was very confused.

_What are they talking about?_

Suddently it hit him. His eyes looked at Kagome, she was sweating and breathing heavily. "Kagome!" He jumped out of the tree and ran towards her. His eyes met Miroku's and waited for an explanation. Miroku started walking closer and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Shes sick Inuyasha. I don't know how this happend." Shippo was hugging Kagome's hand and cried. "She said something stung her in the forest when Naraku was near… But there was nothing that could proof she was really stung by something." Inuyasha couldent believe his ears. "Naraku was there and she didn't tell me!" Miroku ignored Inuyasha's complaining.

_She was stung by something? And Naraku was near? That could explain the illness…_

Sango took care of Kagome while Inyasha and Miroku where talking about what Shippo just told them.

* * *

Sorry it's still short, but at least its a bit longer than the first chapter!

Please review!

Orangewing


	3. Cured?

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Inuyasha…**

Thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks for the chocolat reminder, your right dogs can get sick because of it and even die. But, Inuyasha is only a halfdemon and also a human, so I don't know if he is the same about it. If you think he can die from it just change the chocolat in something els. Hope ya like this chapter!

* * *

_Previously:_

Inuyasha couldent believe his ears. "Naraku was there and she didn't tell me!" Miroku ignored Inuyasha's complaining.  
_She was stung by something? And Naraku was near? That could explain the illness…_

Sango took care of Kagome while Inyasha and Miroku where talking about what Shippo just told them.

---------------------

**Cured?**

**I**nuyasha sat beside a tree. Sango friendly asked him to leave so she could help Kagome with her fever. Miroku sat down next to him and looked at Shippo. "Poor Shippo, hes worried sick about Kagome." Inuyasha looked up. "Hes a crybaby, she only has a fever right? It's not that bad…"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "I don't think its just a normal fever Inuyasha, remember what Shippo said? She was stung by something. And if Naraku was near it probably has something to do with him."

Inuyasha looked in the direction they found Kagome. "Naraku… that bastard I'm going to kill him when I find him!"

Kagome was still sweating all over her body and breathing heavily. She was having some sort of nightmare.

Naraku's eyes where everywhere and his laughing voice made Kagome body shake. "Naraku!" She screamed. "What are you doing to me!" Everything turned black. The voice stopped laughing and the eyes dissapeard. "You want me to stop?" Naraku's voice asked. But before she could awnser she opend her eyes and saw a worried Sango looking at her…

-------------------

"The fever is dropping!" Sango almost screamed. Shippo hugged Kagome tight. Inuyasha and Miroku walked their way. "Feh, why did you worry us like that?" Was the first thing Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! She couldent stop getting sick now could she!" Sango replied angerly. Kagome smiled. "Shippo… that hurts, please stop hugging my hand so tightly…" Shippo looked up at her face and awnserd "Okay sorry Kagome!"

That night it looked like Kagome would be better the next morning. Now everyone could sleep at peace knowing that. Shippo layed curled up once again in Kagome's armes. This time her dreams weren't bad at all.

"Kagome!" A familliar voice called her name. "Kagome where are you!" She heard again. She looked around but couldn't see anything. "Where are you?" She replied to the voice. "I'm here Kagome!" She turned around and looked at Two golden orbs. "Inuyasha!" She screamed full of happiness. "Kagome, I can finally say it…" He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I… I… I Lo-" His voice was cut off.

--------------------

Kagome's eyes opend and closed again.

_Why did I dream that? Inuyasha would never say.. wait he didn't say it yet, and besides it was only a dream._

"Kagome's illness is gone." Miroku checked her temperture. "So we can go now?" Inuyasha was worried about her health but he also wanted to crush Naraku so he wanted to go as soon as possible.

He also did not want to show the fact that he cared for Kagome. They would laugh at him, he knew that for sure… "Inuyasha! Your hart must be from stone!" Sango's voice reaced his painfully sharp ears.

After a little argue they finally went on their way.

* * *

End of this chapter. I know its still short… I geuss its the best I can do for now… Also sorry it took so long, I had minor problems with my computer and internet… Again thanks for the reviews! Hope ya liked this chapter! Chap 4 Comming up soon! (I hope)

Orangewing


	4. Problems

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Inuyasha…**

Redid this chapter after rereading it! I'm surprised i was so bad at the english grammar when i started this story. Of course i'm still not that great but at least now i'm a little better. I'm really sorry i've been away for so long! Thank you Katestar98! Because of you i'll restart writing this Fic and i hope this time i'll finish it! I'm really really sorry everyone about the long time i've been away! About half a year.. ; Anyways go on and read! I saw such bad mistakes i had to redo this chapter. The others will follow but first i'll go and start writing chapter 5! Please review

--

_Previously:_

He did not want to show the fact that he cared for Kagome. They would laugh at him, he knew that for sure… "Inuyasha! Your hart must be from stone!" Sango's voice reached his painfully sharp ears.

After a little arguement they finally went on their way.

--

**Problems**

**T**he group only left an hour ago when Kagome suddenly sensed something. "Hey guys, wait a minute, I think I sense something from over there." Kagome said pointing at a huge mountain. Inuyasha and the others turned their heads and looked at the mountain. "Over there?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and the group headed on their way.

After a long silence Kagome finally spoke. "I think its a big piece." Sango looked at Kagome before speaking up. "Think it could be Naraku?" Inuyasha turned around looking at Kagome with his gold colored eyes waiting for her awnser. She closed her eyes thinking. After a long pause she finally spoke up "Yes, it could be him, it's a really big piece of the Shikon Jewel." she said after a long pause.

Inuyasha turned his head back to the mountain while thinking about the man who ruined his life once.

_Naraku I will get you… I'll take revenge for everything you did!_

_--_

_  
_"Well..? What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled. He sniffed the air trying to find Naraku's scent, but so far he didn't smell anything that would even relate to Naraku. Kagome looked around. She had a feeling they were being watched.

They moved through the forest at high speed. "I can feel its close!" Kagome yelled. She suddenly felt this huge pain in her chest. But as soon as it started it was gone again. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha felt her shaking a little and heard her gasping for air. "Yes.. I'm fine!" She responded worried about what it was that just happend to her.

_What was that? What just happend?_

But Kagome had no time left to think about it, because just then they finally reached their destination at the foot of the mountain. It was huge, partly covered with trees and bushes. Snow was covering the top of the mountain. "Inuyasha, i think the shard if not more then one, is inside the mountain" Kagome said. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Lets look for a way to get in here."

Inuyasha was just helping Kagome off his back, when they heard a loud scream coming from the mountain. "Someone's in trouble! Inuyasha let's go!" Miroku spoke as he and Inuyasha ran off with Sango and Kirara on their heels. "Hey, wait up Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Stay there Kagome! We'll be back for you so you just stay there and hide!" Was the response she got. "Leaving us behind like that... I'm not a little girl! I can perfectly well take care of myself!" Shippo nodded his head in agreement. "Kagome are we going to follow them anyway?" he asked.

--

_  
If we follow I bet Inuyasha won't be happy. He'll probably tell us we're in the way and should've stayed where we are. We will only 'slow him down'.. So why not do what he ask's for once stay here? He wont have an excuse to yell at us like that.  
_

"No Shippo, let's just stay here for once and do what he says.." Shippo looked at Kagome in disbelief. "Although I really want to help over there.." Kagome quickly added. Shippo nodded imagining what Inuyasha would say if they did follow.

"_Kagome! Shippo! What are you guys doing here?! I told you to stay there and hide! Your only in our way like this! Besides you could get hurt and then what will we do? You'll be a burden to us all like that so go back and do as i say!" Hmm… yeah maybe it's better if we stay here for once.  
_

"No I guess we're fine staying here." He awnserd silently scolding Inuyasha's rudeness. Behind them came the sound of a breaking twig. Turning around bow and arrows ready Kagome yelled "Who's there?!" Soon a mysterious but all to well known voice spoke up.. "Kagome, how nice of you and your little friend to visit me…" Slowly a figure engulfed in the shadows of the trees walked up from behind the bushes.. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped upon seeing who it was...

--

Once again sorry for the long wait! But now i've returned! I know this chapter is short and all but the next chap will be better. Thanks for reading! Please review

**PS:**

PenName changed to: Nomanji


End file.
